


Cover My Eyes

by Izzy_Forester



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pretending to be underage, Prostitution, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Forester/pseuds/Izzy_Forester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a rookie cop working for a small Baltimore station. Being new to the unit, he is picked on and hazed, eventually getting assigned to VICE, to work undercover as an "underage prostitute" catching johns on the streets, considered one of the worst positions on the force. </p>
<p>Kurt owns the coffee shop across the road from where Blaine lurks, and hates seeing such a small boy selling himself like this, especially when he overhears him telling one of the johns he is underage. Being the Kurt we know and love, he tries to help and Blaine mistakes him for a client.</p>
<p>Full prompt here:<br/>http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=53711234#t55021954</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so um hello! I've never written anything before and I'm a full time student so updates may not be very frequent (or very good lol) but I'll do my best!
> 
> This is a fill for the Glee Kink Meme. The focus will switch from Blaine to Kurt with each chapter (hopefully) before seeing them together.   
> The title is from the La Roux song of the same name, and it's what I imagine is going through Kurt's mind when he sees Blaine.

“Anderson!”

“Uh… y-yeah Captain?”

“Where’s that coffee I asked for? And get me the Mackenzie case file, would you?”

“Yes, Sir! Coming right, up Sir!”

“Three bags full, Sir!” he muttered under his breath.

Blaine Anderson took off his glasses and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He knew he only had 2 months left of being the “fresh meat” in the department, but it was still frustrating to be treated like a glorified errand boy. He was fairly sure he could make a fine living as a barista now, considering all the coffees he has had to make, and he spends so much time running back and forth delivering files that he is considering cancelling his gym membership.

“Yo Hobbit. Big boss man giving you grief?”

“Hey ‘Tana. Nah he hasn’t been too bad today. Plus Groges and Heath are out on patrol right now so it’s been pretty quiet. Just trying to catch up on some paperwork while I can.” Blaine gestured to the veritable mountain of paperwork strewn all over the desk and the computer with 5 tabs open. “As you can see by the… obvious progress.”

The Latina girl rolled her eyes. Santana Lopez and Blaine had met 3 years ago at the orientation for University of Maryland. Both majoring in police studies, they were paired together in their criminal law class, and became fast friends. While Blaine worked towards being a First Responder, Santana preferred the Narcotics division. They graduated together, and managed to get a joint placement at a small station on the outskirts of Baltimore. After 3 months of dealing with crabby roommates who, loudly and frequently, expressed their extreme dislike of the strange hours required for a police officer, the two best friends moved in to a small apartment together, a 10 minute drive from their station. Probation was almost over; in two months they would be full troopers, but in Blaine’s opinion, it could not come fast enough.

“Okay look, you need to stop being Mr Dapper Dan and letting them walk all over you” Santana interrupted his musings. “That’s the reason you get stuck with the fetch and carry stuff that nobody wants; you won’t stand up for yourself and they’re taking advantage of that! Well that and you’re like half their size so not exactly intimidating. Remember how they stopped piling me with the piece of shit jobs after I went all Lima Heights on Corporal Davis last year?”

Blaine snorted at the memory. Watching a tiny Latina woman go up against pseudo-wrestler built like a tank, and swiftly hand him his balls on a plate was something that had kept him entertained for weeks.

“No, it’s all right. We’ll be off probation in June, and I don’t want to cause trouble before then. ”

“You’re the submissive in a relationship aren’t you?” the girl deadpanned.

“Nice try, Snix,” Blaine laughed. “You’re not getting details of my sex life no matter what you promise. Or threaten” he added quickly, seeing the girl’s eyes narrow. “Besides” he added, “it’s not like I have much time for dating prospects when Captain Matthews has me pushing papers and getting coffee til 1am every morning.”

“Fine then, be boring. I’ve got to go to the evidence lockup anyway, they busted a stash down on River Street a few nights ago, and Samuel is going to let me help him tag some of it.” Santana smiled gleefully.

Blaine laughed.

“You know one day he’s going to figure out you don’t like dick, and then your flirty eyes will all be for nothing”.

“I know” Santana mock sighed. “But after that I can just offer to let him watch” she winked as Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

“I’ll see you at home later. Or not,” he amended, looking forlornly at the pile of paperwork. “Hey, you haven’t seen the Mackenzie file anywhere have you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished exams so hopefully more chapters will be up soon!  
> But does anyone want to teach me how to properly format stuff in html? Or better yet, be my beta? *puppydog eyes*


End file.
